


No Haste to the Wedding

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Tea and Swiss Roll 42 word challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Haste to the Wedding

"Doesn't take effect till next summer," Bodie observed. "Look, we're as married as we need to be."

Doyle smiled.

"Aren't we? Civil partnership and all?" Bodie persisted.

Doyle shrugged. "All right." Then leaned over and kissed him.

Bodie sighed. "Nag nag nag."


End file.
